Laptop
by ErinWoodEdris
Summary: A plan of fun is to conspire to get the one thing everyone on the SPR team wants to know. What does Lin Koujo do on that laptop of his?


Hello everyone this is a One-Shot of an anime I watch called Ghost Hunt. I do not own anything. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Today wasn't all that fun and business was slow at SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research) as the female assistant Mai Taniyama rested herself on her desk close to falling asleep when the entrance door burst open introducing the Jokester of the team; Yasuhara Osamu.

"Well if it isn't my beautiful flower Mai, starting to grow weeds are we?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"I am so bored Yasu that I can't even really comment on that snark" Mai said barely looking up at Yasu.

"Oh don't be such a downer Mai, we can do something fun" he commented suggestively.

Mai just looked at Yasu unbelieving and wondering if whatever he had planned would get her fired, "I know I am going to regret this...but what's your plan?" she asked warily.

Yasu had a smile like the Cheshire cat from 'Alice In Wonderland' as he bent overland whispered his wondrous plan in Mai's awaiting ear then pulled back.

"So what do you think?" his glasses took on a glint.

"I don't know about this, plus this is even isn't happening today. So it doesn't solve my dilemma for now" Mai pointed out.

"Look just go with me on this and come tomorrow we will have completed the one goal that everyone wants accomplished" with that said Yasu left with a smile on his face that even a demon would be wary of.

Come tomorrow Mai was bored again resting on her desk when Naru walked out of his cave with a light black coat on over his clothes he glared at his assistant, "Why aren't you working?" he asked with an icy tone.

"There isn't any work Naru, I have finished filing" she told him dryly.

"If you didn't have work to do you should've told me" he told her getting ready to walk out.

"Are you going to let me off early?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I need you to categorize some new books I have bought into my shelves. I am going to meet a potential client, let Lin know I will be back in an hour or two" with that he left.

Mai seemed confused because Naru usually took Lin with him but shrugged it off and she made his way to his office groaning in annoyance at her slave driver.

It had been about forty-five minutes and Mai couldn't make sense of the English books so she didn't know how to organize them. When she heard a loud bang and she jumped three feet into the air. She quickly dropped the books she was holding in her hands and walked out Naru's black hole to see Lin run out. Then two minutes later Yasu came running in, "OK we don't have long until Naru figures things out and tells Lin" Yasu said rushed as he went into Lin's office to grab the Chinese man's best friend, his laptop.

When Yasu came back out with it John walked into the office to see Mai and Yasu with a laptop that he knew belong to Lin Koujo. John gave a friendly smile while slowly turning around, "No, John, please don't say anything if anyone asks, you didn't see anything" Yasu said unsure how to go about this with John.

"Yasu! He is a priest he can't lie!" Mai scolded.

Before Yasu could comment the three heard cardoors slam, "Oh crap, where do we put it?" Mai asked panicky.

"There is a side exit door, right? Yasu go out through there. Mai go back to what you were doing and I...will be brutally honest" with that the three scattered.

Naru and Lin came barging in angrily both turning to John, "Father Brown, what are you doing here?" Naru asked in a biting tone.

"I came here at perchance of bumping into Masako because I know she likes to come and bother you for a date. I am hoping if she sees me enough that she will change he fancy to me. I am envious Oliver Davis and yes I know that is a sin but you have two great woman that look to you. One of which I know is one-sided, but forgive me as I take my leave and hope to accomplish something good for the sin I have committed" John said in one breath and gave a curt nod to Lin then walked out.

Naru and Lin were just in shock at John's boldness and had to look at the door as John shut it behind him wondering if this was some show. After standing there for a minute they both remembered why they were angry before. Someone called in on an intriguing case that requested only Naru to come on his own and then ten minutes into it the client stepped out and made a false call to Lin and said Naru collapsed from spirits or something. Lin gets there panicked and Naru glared a hole into the so called client and threatened to have Lin curse them with a Zuzo.

Now here they are back into the office, Lin excused himself to the bathroom while Naru made his way to his cave where he found Mai on the floor picking up books. He glared at her "If you can't do it right then don't bother" he snapped.

Mai whipped her head up and stared him down, "Don't get mad with me Naru at least I am trying, how about a thank you instead of your crude criticism" she now walked up to him and tippy-toed to stare into his raging midnight blue eyes.

They stared intently at each other and then the unexpected happen, Naru grabbed Mai roughly and kissed her. It was wild at first but it ended sweet and with both of them out of breath. They looked at each other and before either of them could say anything, "Where's my laptop?!" Lin yelled.

Naru looked at Mai wide-eyed, "Tell me you didnt" Naru said pleadingly.

"I didnt...Yasu did" Mai said worriedly wondering how Naru would react.

Naru did something that surprised her, he laughed "Its like Gene all over again" he said aloud.

"You're not mad Naru?" Mai asked confused.

"No and Mai, call me Oliver when its just us" before Mai could comment Naru heard the door shuffle open and quickly grabbed Mai into another kiss as Lin burst in.

"Mai-" Lin stopped talking as he watched Naru have Mai in a heated make-out session. Lin didn't know whether to leave them alone or break it up and ask where his laptop is.

Lin settled on the later and coughed loudly to interrupt but they kept going at it, he coughed again to only be annoyed they hadn't stopped. He made to pull Naru away but white little dome forcefield pushed him back and now he was completely shocked at the psychic energy present and had to wonder if Naru was doing that on purpose.

A minute later breaking apart from their lips and Lin was still on the floor looking at them wide-eyed. Naru did something Lin hadn't seen him do since he was little he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Staring is impolite, remember Madoka taught us that" Naru said looking down at Lin.

Lin glared and picked himself up, "Whatever, Mai...where's my laptop?" he asked facing the doey eyed girl who seemed lost in the clouds.

"Lin I ask you to not treat your co-worker like that" Naru said and Lin blanched.

"Me not treat her like that, may I count the times you've treated her worse?" Lin said getting angry and frustrated.

Naru ignored Lin's outburst, "Taking your anger out on me isn't going to get laptop back from Osamu. I suggest harassing him. Now I will be taking Mai to my place, her place is too far and she needs to rest" with that Naru escorted Mai out of the office.

At that moment Lin's aura change from its calm blue to flames of red and Yasu who was at home hacking into Lin's files had shivers running across the crevices of his body.

"That's not a good feeling" Yasu said to himself before he went back to looking at the messages between Lin and Madoka before coming across a scandalous picture that just might save his life for blackmail material. He saved the pictured onto a USB and stashed it somewhere safe.

The next day at SPR at 5am Yasu was breaking into the office to leave Lin's laptop without getting caught. But as soon as he walked through the front door he was slammed down onto the office floor by said tall Chinese man.

Yasu tried to laugh at the fear that was evident in him to only have Lin glare him into silence, "I can explain...you see Mai was bored yesterday and we came up with this plan for some, plus...damn it everyone wants to know what you do on your laptop. Can you blame me really?" Yasu now going with the truth.

"You could've asked" Lin argued.

"Yes asking, would yout really have told us that your doing a book on psychological romance study about Mai and Naru? Or that you and Madoka are having cybersex?" Yasu asked rhetorically.

"All of that is personal! How dare you go through my and Madoka's messages!" Lin was ready to attack.

"That wouldn't be wise Lin, I will post that most personal picture of yours to Madoka all over the internet and I have your mother's email to send it to as well. I even have fingers to press buttons in any condition to send it" Lin was so angry and annoyed but he slumped back onto the waiting room couch.

"Plus you wouldn't want Naru to know about that working book, would you?" Yasu said now sitting in a chair with a smug look.

"I hate you" Lin said pissed off.

"And I love my life. Now Naru should be in soon, right?" Yasu asked looking at the door expecting Naru to barge in.

"Lets just say my book is worthless now" Lin commented.

"Why would that be-ohh...how did that happen?" Yasu asked now understanding what Lin meant.

"Yesterday, when this all started. I caught them making out, tried to break it up but a psychic white energy dome pushed me down. Then they still made out as I watched, then when they stopped he basically excused Mai and himself back to his place" Lin explained.

"Then he is not coming in today" Yasu said moving his eyebrows around suggestively.

The door sprung open and all Ghost Hunt workers were there except for the obvious two. Monk looked over to Lin and covered his mouth as he was now laughing while Ayako walked over to and leaned down to his face, "So what they say about tall men are true, they are so 'flexible'" Ayako wore a naughty smile while Masako stood off to the side only glancing at the Chinese man while blushing a sakura pink.

John was also looking away and shuffling around looked back at the mischievous teenager ready to kill, "Yasu!" Yasu jumped up out of the chair.

"Ugh I got to go, bye!" with that Yasu ran out the door while Lin ran after him while the group stayed behind.

"We know him well" Monk said folding his hands in prayer.

"You don't think he would haunt us in the afterlife and still pull stuff on us like this?" Ayako asked to no one particular.

The group looked wide-eyed and went to go stop Lin before creating a spirit such as Yasu stalking each one of them.

In another part of town Mai was waking up to a warm and familiar scent of her narcissistic boss to find his now warm midnight blue eyes watching her. She smiled at him, "Do you regret it?" Mai asked while snuggling into him.

Naru just smiled, "Not for one minute" he kissed her and pulled her back under the sheets for some more fun.

* * *

So what did you think? I haven't done a One-Shot like this before but I am hoping for some reviews!


End file.
